Hold It Against Me
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: Jim's tired of playing cat-and-mouse with Bones. So he gets a bit...forward out on the dance floor one night on shore leave.


"Jim, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing." The smirk on Jim's face implied otherwise, however. He was pressed up against Bones's back, hands on his hips, grinding against him. Bones's head was turned so he could see the blonde, a scowl darkening his face.

"Seems more like you're trying to fuck me out on this dance floor!" he shouted above the music. Jim's smirk widened, and his grip on his hips tightened.

"I would never do such a thing!"

Bones' scowl darkened, and he pulled away so he could turn around and face Jim.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it ain't working," he growled out, hands automatically going to Jim's shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Bones."

"Just shut up and dance, kid."

Laughing, Jim pressed in closer, sliding his thigh between Bones' legs and pressing up. His laughter died a little when he realized that he _was_ getting to the doctor, despite his protests.

_Oh, this is going to be fun. _

He slid his hands along the taller man's thighs and sides, watching his face intently. Bones' only reaction was to bite his lower lip and scowl some more. He'd have to turn up his game for this one…

His hands made their way around to Bones' ass, cupping it and pulling him in closer. That earned him a gasped out, "Jim!"

"Yes?"

"What the fuck are you _doing?" _

Oohh, that growl was going to be the death of him.

"Just admiring the view." Standing on tiptoe, Jim pressed his lips against the doctor's ear, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the music. "If I said I liked your body, would you hold it against me?"

Bones jerked away from him, anger clearly written all over his face.

"Fuck off, Jim," he snarled, pulling away and stalking across the dance floor.

Not missing a beat, Jim chased after him, catching him before he could make his way out the door. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him back against him.

"I wasn't kidding, Bones." Bones may have been taller than him, but Jim had the weight advantage, as well as more muscle. Using that to his advantage, Jim crowded Bones back against the wall, plastering himself against the other man.

"I know you want me. And I want you. _Fuck, _do I want you." He leaned up and nipped at Bones' earlobe, lingering over the cartilidge for a moment. "So why don't you stop this angry bullshit-" he punctuated his sentence with a bite to Bones' jawline, "-and just go home with me?"

"Jim…"

"If you're about to lecture me about how dumb that is, you can just shut the fuck up. And if you're _not _going to shut your mouth, trust me, I can find better uses for it." Pressing his hands against Bones' chest, he leaned back up and pressed his lips against his ear and whispered, "Like wrapping it around my cock, for one."

The answering moan was encouragement enough for Jim.

"So fucking hot with your lips stretched around my dick, letting me fuck that mouth of yours, fuck that scowl right off of your face, and watch you swallow every bit when I finish," he growled, grinding his hips against the doctor's. He bit back a moan when he felt Bones' erection.

"Don't act like you don't want me, Bones," he breathed against his ear, hands wandering freely over his body. Bones' hands had been laying against his sides, but they now came up to grip Jim's hips tight enough to leave vague bruises in the skin.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me here lately. Especially tonight. I'll bet you've been thinking about my cock up your ass, fucking you into the mattress, making you moan and scream so much you can't even speak the next day. Haven't you?"

He felt Bones' body shudder beneath him, making him smirk.

"You have, haven't you?"

"Y-yes," was the soft reply. Smirk widening, Jim ground his hips against Bones' again, lifting Bones' chin and kissing him roughly, biting at his bottom lip.

"Let's go, then. I'll make that fantasy-and many others-a reality for you."

Hot hazel eyes stared at him for a heartbeat before Bones' fingers closed around his wrist and Jim found himself being dragged out of the loud nightclub and back to their dorm room.


End file.
